The Art of Flirting
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: Oneshot AlWinry Set after the end of the series with a 16 year old Al and 21 year old Winry alone in a house and some flirting involved.


AN: Ok I know I've only done some Ed/Winry but I just picked up a new magazine with an older Al on it (droooooool) I've always liked short guys and still think they're sexy, but sorry Ed, so this is now an attempt at Al/Winry. Flame me if you must but I'm going off the end of the anime but before the movie (since I have yet to see the damn thing). Oh and I can't remember exact ages, I believe Winry was 16 at the end and Al was 10 or 11 so I leaned towards eleven. I hope it's not too inaccurate. So I hope it's at least enjoyable if nothing else, please enjoy!

"The Art of Flirting"

Winry poked her head into his bedroom and saw it empty so continued her search as the pale sun started it's decent towards the horizon leaving the young woman to search in the big almost empty house. There was usually one other occupant but the older woman known as Pinako, or aunty by others, was called out to one of her old apprentices houses in Rush Valley to assess his grandson to see if maybe he could also become an apprentice under her like his father had been. Thus leaving only two occupants in the house.

One said occupant was the 21-year-old blond haired, blue eyed, beautiful and brilliant (as she liked to call herself) auto-mail mechanic who looked into the kitchen and once again saw no one and continued her search through the house. She had completed what little work they had (they didn't get too much in summer as opposed to winter when the cold liked to tear up their beautiful works), and was searching for her favorite play toy. She smiled deviously to herself as she saw a blond ponytail dangling loosely behind the sofa and snuck up on her hands and knees quietly. She pressed herself to the back of the couch before slowly reaching a hand out near the top and slowly dragging her fingers through the silky smooth golden tresses.

"W-winry," screamed the second occupant of said house as he dropped the book he was reading on the floor. 16-Year-old Alphonse Elric jumped as Winry had once again snuck up on him and started playing with his hair. It was a habit of hers since he had started pulling it back and he sometimes wondered if it was a good thing to grow it out. She pulled herself up and leaned over the edge of the couch smirking and still playing with his hair.

"Yes," she said still quite happily.

"Why do you keep doing that," and watched as she continued playing with his hair. 'To flirt with you,' was the first thing that popped into her head but as it was even though they had grown up together she was now technically five years older then him and she knew people would look down on her like some sort of child molester or something. Not to mention Al was too naïve for his own good so as it always was her flirting was almost wasted on him. Almost, but since she still derived pleasure from it it was worth it.

"Because it's so soft and it smells good." She smiled as she caught the blush on his face though she was sure it was more from embarrassment then anything else. "I wish I could get my hair like yours."

"Your hair is fine," he said still slightly red in the face as he went to pick up his book.

"What are you reading? More alchemy? You know too much of that will stunt your growth, remember how small your brother is?" He tried not to laugh, he really did, but he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he tried to cover it up. They could joke like that because they knew more then the rest of the world did. They did not know details but they knew that there was something more to alchemy then meets the eye and they knew that had been part of the reason Ed had disappeared. Though the military and the rest of the world for the most part had said he was dead for almost three years now they knew better and did not give up the hope that either he or Al would find a way to bring him home. So they could joke like that as long as they both still believed.

"I don't know I think it may have been something to do with his misshapen skull derived from continuous blunt trauma," he teased eyeing her as they both knew they were talking about her famous 'wrenchings.' She put on a pouting face and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she pouted. She sighed ignoring the comment and getting back to the playful mood she was in earlier. Before he knew what she was doing she stretched out on the couch her head ending up resting in his lap staring up at him. "W-winry," he said again his face getting extremely red in this instance.

"You stutter too much, I think you have a problem," she said giggling. "Must be all that horrible coffee you drink."

"You drink coffee too," he shot back trying to will away the red on his face.

"No I drink tea and that's actually good for you." He stuck his tongue out showing just how much he appreciated tea making her giggle again. "There are times when you really seem as old as me," she said making him look at her questioningly. "Then you do things like that and I know who really is the older one here," she said smiling at his sour face.

"It's not like I wanted to be 10 again while everyone else I grew up with was older," he said slightly pouting but a bit more serious as she noticed the melancholy look on his face.

"Hey I was just joking," she said trying to make amends. "I mean between you and Ed you always acted more grown up then he did with most things."

"Only most," he asked the teasing back in his voice.

"Yep there was only one thing you were both pretty much completely uneducated in."

"Hmmm, what's that?"

"Women," she said smirking as she noticed the blush he had willed away before come back full force and she couldn't help but giggle.

"You're just so cute when you blush," she cooed making it worse. "But it's not like you'd have a problem if you tried," she said a bit more serious. "You're the sweetest, most sensitive, and one of the cutest guys I know. I don't think you'll ever really have much of a problem in that area." She was just wavering in the joking end of things, as she turned slightly serious. It made her heart ache even as she was giving him encouraging words she was also in a way pushing him away from her. It didn't matter; he was too innocent and young.

"You think so," he asked seriously. And was rewarded with a nod and 'un.' He seemed to seriously be thinking things over for a minute, which made her wonder what he could be thinking about. "Even if she was older then me?"

"Probably, you already have someone in mind?" She asked offhandedly though inside her heart was beating painfully against her chest begging him to deny it.

"Well yeah, I mean I've liked her for a long time and I thought it was just a crush but it won't go away. And I mean I've known her since we were kids but she's older then me now so I didn't know if that should stop me."

She felt her heart sink. Yes she, Ed, and Al were _best_ friends but there were other kids in the area. One girl they used to frequently play with was called Nelly and as she thought it over it was probably her as she sometimes dropped by to say hi and chat with the two of them now. Even as she had all this inner turmoil going on inside of her she still put on a small smile as she answered.

"Age shouldn't matter too much," she said thoughtfully. I mean maybe if you wanted to date someone 20 or 30 years yeah it would be a bad idea, but if you're talking about people we grew up with then five or so years wouldn't be too bad." He seemed to stop and be thinking about something after that leaving her to contemplate how such a simple flirting had brought out this new information and how she now had lost her first love. Yes love, her first crush had been Ed, but crushes are easy to get over. (AN: Sorry Ed) She knew it was love after he returned from training with his sensei for a year and he ended up living with them and spending day after day with him. Watching him grow, get more handsome; become more like the man he wanted to be. Right now it felt like her heart was breaking inside and she didn't know how much more she could take before she'd have to retreat to her room.

"Hey Winry?"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you remember when we were kids and we first heard about getting married how Ed and me fought over who would marry you and you turned us both down," he said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I said I wouldn't date guys shorter then me," she said with a slight laugh even though she didn't think she could in a situation like this. But just remembering their faces when she told them that as kids was just too funny.

"Is that still true?"

"Hmmm? No not really, I'm as tall as most normal guys so it's not fair to keep that standard."

"Not fair to them or you?" She couldn't help the blush back on her face at the playful banter.

"Well, both I guess," she said sitting up from his lap, finally, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"So then if I asked would you still reject me," he asked and she had to look at him fully as the seriousness in his voice stunned her.

"Al…"

"I know it's kind of weird and you probably think I'm just a kid…but we grew up together, and you've always been here for me. And I've always known, that even after I figured out what marriage really was, that I still wanted to marry you."

"M-marry," she said starting to stutter as well making them both blush in embarrassment.

"I-I didn't mean it like it sounds. I just mean, I would really like a chance," he said trailing off and looking anywhere but at her. Her heart hurt as it was beating so violently against her chest. 'He liked her…he wanted her…' She once again thought about what other people might think and about him really being that much younger then her. But then her own words came back to her, 'Age shouldn't matter too much.' She felt her face heat up more as she took his hand in hers to get his attention. And as he finally turned towards her she moved her head forward catching his lips in her own. She was pretty sure he wasn't expecting that as she placed a soft innocent kiss upon his lips. What _she_ wasn't expecting was for him to turn her innocent kiss into a not so innocent passionate needy kiss that left her panting and her body trembling as he pulled away as they both dazedly stared into each other's eyes.

"You know I think I was wrong about you being uneducated with women," she said with a small chuckle. He soon joined her as he rested his forehead against hers, both of their faces red from blushing as they continued teasing and playing now without holding back.

AN: Good? Bad? Kill it? I really don't know, I just don't see much of this pairing though I think it's pretty cute. Well even more so now that I know Al becomes a beefcake Though I still have yet to see a lemon! If I don't soon I think I may have to do one myself! Anyway I'm done ranting now and you can tell me how much you liked it or how much it sucked, your call!


End file.
